


Drabble #9: Spring

by MaidenofIron157



Series: Tumblr Drabble Series [9]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 04:58:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14097726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaidenofIron157/pseuds/MaidenofIron157
Summary: "Stucky with “spring”?" - shehungthemoon





	Drabble #9: Spring

**Author's Note:**

> /throws this into the void

Springtime in Central Park was fun in the sense that there was no longer snow to slog through if he wanted to jog outside, but not fun in pretty much every other way. There were children, and families, and lovey-dovey couples, and ugh. _People._ Also pollen, which, admittedly, did nothing to him and never has, but the fact that it existed in general just made him pissy. It got all over his clothes if he so much as stepped on a blade of grass and then he had to take a shower and it was just all a big waste of time. Steve called him a drama queen, but Steve was the one who used to have an asthma attack every time his scrawny ass inhaled any of it, so Bucky took what _he_ said with a grain of salt.

Speaking of Steve, his current inner monologue of just how much he hated spring was entirely his fault. _He_ would’ve been fine staying home bitching at the television, but _no_ , he needed some “fresh air”, whatever _that_ meant.

“Anyone ever tell you you’re an asshole, _Mr. America?_ ” he said, hands stuffed deep in his pockets and glowering at anyone who looked their way as they walked.

“Once or twice,” Steve responded cheerily, making Bucky roll his eyes. “In fact, you might know one of ‘em - six foot, brunet, kinda scruffy, keeps ogling my ass when he thinks I’m not looking-”

“Ha ha,” he deadpanned, pointedly looking in the other direction and regretting it immediately when his eyes locked onto a couple necking on a picnic blanket. In plain sight! Jesus, have some _decency_.

With a grimace and a shiver, he grumpily turned his head back around, pouting slightly. “I don’t wanna _be_ here, Steve. There are people. Children, laughing. It’s gross.”

“Y’know, _we_ used to be children.”

“Hm. Nah, sounds fake,” Bucky said, “We’re too old to’ve been children. We probably popped out the womb at twenty and went from there.”

Steve, snickering, wrapped an arm around his shoulders and pulled him into his side. Bucky let him, but grunted when he did. “Tell you what,” Steve began, “You let me get some ice cream for the both of us, we can go home and stay in bed the rest of the day.” Here, he moved his head to make eye contact, which meant Bucky knew _exactly_ what ‘staying in bed’ meant in this context. “How’s that sound?”

“… you drive a hard bargain, Rogers,” Bucky grumbled, ducking his head so his hair would partially cover his face. Blushing, in public? Ugh. “But if you get me anything but strawberry I’m rioting.”

“Wouldn’t dream of it, Buck,” Steve said, grinning, before letting him go and jogging over to the nearest ice cream stand he could see, leaving Bucky trailing behind him at a much slower pace.

Maybe if Steve was this enthusiastic _every_ day, spring wouldn’t be so bad after all. So long as they stayed inside, anyway.


End file.
